The end of innocence
by Ran Mouri
Summary: The relationship of Shuichi and Yuki seems treatened when Shuichi's older brother comes back ~*NOW COMPLETE!*~
1. Part 01

A/N: I'm evil I know, and even tho I should be writting "Divine Justice" right now I couldn't help myself in writting this, as always my little meany self picking on Yuki but I think you'll enjoy it.  
  
The end of innocence  
By Ran Mouri  
  
  
  
Everything was so perfect that day... Yuki was taking him to have some fancy dinner and to... Show off the brand new suit he had given him. Shuichi was positively glowing with happiness at that moment.  
  
All his band-mates were happy too. Since he was so happy, he was in the mood to work. That made K, Sakano and Fujisaki happy, and seeing the younger... oops, the singer happy made Hiro happy... Resuming... all were happy at the time.  
  
"Brat." Yuki called from the door. "Are you done yet?" Shuichi's violet eyes widened in delight as he jumped to glomp his boyfriend.  
  
"Yuki!!!!!! I'm almost ready, let me gather my stuff and-..." he couldn't end his sentence since his sister Maiko entered the room, pale-faced and teary eyed.  
  
"SHUICHI!!" She cried.  
  
"Maiko? What happened."  
  
She was shivering madly and her voice cracked. She handed a letter to her brother and sat, breathing as hard as she could...  
  
Shuichi read the letter immediately, the sole handwriting made him pale and the letter's content sent him to the floor. He had fainted.  
  
"Shuichi!" Hiro cried, holding his best friend... the others watched surprised, What could send the always genki singer to that state?  
  
Yuki picked up the innocent letter and read it.  
  
Neat, organized handwriting.  
  
Short and to the point.  
  
"I'll be home by tomorrow. And I expect you took well care of the little Shuichi.  
  
Ryosuke."  
  
  
Yuki's eyes narrowed, someone calling *his* brat "Little Shuichi"? Unacceptable.   
  
"Who's Ryosuke?" At the mention of that name, Hiro paled too. "And what does he has to do with Shuichi?" He glared at Maiko. But got no answer...  
  
"Ryosuke? Isn't that Shindoh-kun's elder brother?" Sakano asked confused. "I thought he was in America." The blonde novelist blinked. Shuichi had a brother? Why hadn't he know?  
  
A groan brought his attention to his younger lover who was currently hiding his face on Nakano's shoulder. The band's guitarist stroking his friend's hair comfortingly.  
"I... I'm sorry Yuki... we can't go out tonight." He whispered meekly.  
  
All in the room gasped. Shuichi had just... refused a date with Yuki? IMPOSILBE!   
  
Maiko stood up and offered a shaking hand to her brother, he took it knowingly and raised, still not looking at his blonde lover.  
  
"Shindoh-kun?" K asked concerned, the pink haired singer smiled apologetically at him, but his manager could tell even that smile was forced.  
  
"Sorry K-san... but I can't stay here either..." He sighed. "I have to go home now." Without another word Shuichi and Maiko left. All turned to Yuki who was currently gapping at the door. He straightened and growled.  
  
"That baka." He hissed before leaving too.  
  
"What... what just happened." Whispered Suguru. Still in some kind of shocked confusion.  
  
Behind him, Sakano and Hiro looked at eachother, both their faces showing their worry, if Shuichi's brother was coming back, they'll surely have lots of problems.  
  
***   
  
The next morning Yuki awoke with a huge headache and a very angry mood, he had come home to find it empty Shuichi arriving late that night and falling asleep immediately on the couch, not that he had stood all night waiting for him... No! He had just been unable to sleep and heard him when he got up to get a beer.  
  
He heard noises outside his door and peeked to see his lover...  
  
His eyes widened...  
  
Shuichi was...  
  
Setting all his stuff on boxes...  
  
Did this mean that the young singer was... leaving him? WHY??  
  
He was about to go and ask him when a knocking on the door stopped him, Shuichi jumped at the sound, obviously nervous, with his hands and legs trembling he went and opened the door. Visibly biting his lips not to wince.  
  
"Shuichi." A low baritone said.  
  
A man was at their doorway, he was dressed in a neatly arranged gray business suit, he had cold blue-violet eyes and short light red hair also organized. The man itself exuding confidence and power. Shuichi bowed lightly at him before letting him in.  
  
"Aniki..." He greeted the man.  
  
Yuki raised an eyebrow. So, this was Shuichi's brother Ryosuke.  
  
"Please sit, Aniki." Shuichi said, his brother complied still looking directly at him, the weight of that gazed making Shuichi even more nervous.  
  
"A pleasant house." Ryosuke commented. "May I ask why aren't you living with Maiko? Did she mistreat you? Because if she did you know I'll..."  
  
"no!" The pink haired boy interrupted before lowering his gaze to the floor..."I... this house is... I'm living with..." Yuki smiled, he knew his boyfriend often had problems saying they were together because he feared his reaction, maybe he should go there and assure Ryosuke his little brother was safe? Hmm... maybe he'll wait a little more.  
  
Shuichi took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm living with my boss's brother in law." He said weakly. "I thought that I needed a little space, as you know I'm working now and well... If I can't take care of myself there's o point for me to become an adult."  
  
Yuki's eyes widened. WHAT!?!?!? Was Shuichi really... DENYING him? HIM?!?! He was about to go there and kick the brat's lights out for leading him on all this time but the pink haired boy continued.  
  
"Uesugi-san has been kind enough with me to let me stay here... also he takes me to the studio when I'm late... he's a novelist therefore he's very liberal."   
  
"Yuki Eiri... I know about him." His brother said in a cold voice. "Maiko told me about him. Prepare your things Shuichi... you are coming home."  
  
Yuki expected Shuichi to fight, to whine and pout at the older man, but Shuichi just nodded weakly before finishing his packing. This was enough, the blonde was damned if he was going to let his baka go without at least an explanation.   
  
"Shuichi..." He called, stepping out of his bedroom. He smiled as he noticed his lover's back tense.  
  
"Y... Uesugi-san." He said before bowing at him respectfully. "Thanks for all your kindness and I apologize for the troubles I know I have caused you... Aniki is here to take me home so..."  
  
"Does he know?" Yuki interrupted the babbling.  
  
"Know what?" Ryosuke asked, both men glared at eachother for a moment. "What did you hide from me Shuichi." Yuki turned to his lover and saw his violet eyes wide in fright, pleading at him to stay quiet, like hell he would.  
  
The blonde walked to him and wrapped his arms loosely around his shoulder.   
  
"I'm Shuichi's boyfriend... Nice to meet you." When Yuki Eiri thought his answer would be an open-mouthed gasp of surprise, he received a full blow on the face.  
  
"Ryosuke stop!!" Shuichi cried, stepping between his brother and his lover.  
  
"Is it true?" The older man asked. At his brother's silence he growled, "is it TRUE?!"  
  
"Hai...." Whispered Shuichi defeated. His brother didn't wait for him to see if Yuki was ok, he grabbed Shuichi by the arm in a painful grip and dragged him away. Yuki laid on the floor... unable to stop any of this, he was hurt both physically and mentally.  
  
Why was this happening, what kind of hold had Ryosuke on his little brother?  
  
He needed to know... was his last thought as he fainted. Shuichi's cries for him the last thing he heard.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Don't asume so quickly! This fic is kind of my personal revenge on a fic I read a while ago, once I post the last part I'll reveal the name of the other fic. *grinning* Hope you all liked. 


	2. Part 02

The end of innocence  
by Ran Mouri.  
  
Part 2  
  
He woke again when something wet and cold was posed on his bruised cheek. Opening his eyes he found Nakano Hiroshi looking at him with a sad expression on his face, Sakano nearby looking troubled.  
  
"Sorry Yuki-san, we came too late." Whispered the older man. "We wanted to warn you."  
  
"Who is that guy… what's happening." Yuki growled at the pair. Both men looked at eachother and sighed, Hiro was the one to talk.  
  
"As you know, he's Shuichi's older brother and well… he's more than protective of him… I would even dare to say he's… addicted to watch over his brother." At Yuki's raised eyebrow he explained. "Shuichi grew up with Maiko while Ryosuke went to a school abroad. They met when Shuichi was like... 10 or something. They never felt eachother like brothers so…"  
  
Yuki nodded, propeling Hiro to continue.  
  
"When Shuichi's parents died." Hiro began, sitting down on the floor. "Ryosuke-san became Maiko's and Shuichi's tutor. He was the one in charge of the two of them until they had majority of age. He went to work to America in order to make a better life for his family, but things still were tense between them. Ryosuke would always demand Maiko to take good care of Shuichi in his absence, to the point of making her give him weekly reports of his progress at school… that guy really creeped me out when I met him!" Hiro sighed.  
  
"Are you saying… that guy didn't aprove of other people even making contact with the brat?" Yuki asked amazed, he thought TOHMA was bad!  
  
"We don't know…" Sakano sighed. "He was in America when I went to work with Shuichi-kun and Nakano-kun. But he called me every week to know how was Shuichi-kun doing... and well a total mess when we signed with NG."  
  
"Tohma knows this??"  
  
"Kind of…" He sighed. "The president propposed for us to lie on Shindoh-kun's contract, it says he has 19 but."  
  
Yuki's eyes widened.  
  
"He's…younger?"  
  
Hiro nodded.  
  
"Shuichi is16. I was his senior at school and all."  
  
The blond novelist couldn't believe his ears… Shuichi, his baka was... a minor?? His legs couldn't support him anymore… ideas were forming in his mind at an alarming rate... that was the reason of his lover being so small and thin, his body wasn't like Hiroshi's like it was supposed to, he looked a lot more like Suguru... because they were the same age!  
  
Yuki sat down again under the worried gases of Hiro and Sakano. The two of them were thinking what could Yuki do now. Ryosuke been the older brother and since their parents were dead, had all the control over Shuichi.  
  
Would the older Shindoh take revenge over them, and even more important… over Yuki?  
  
'That's why Shuichi had been so scared ' Thought Yuki still in shock... "That man… that man can make whatever he wants with him. and he can't do a thing to stop him.'  
  
A knock on the door awoke all of them from their thoughts  
  
Once Yuki answered he found himself facig two men, dressed on black suits and dark sunglasses, the two of them looked at Yuki with cold, disgusted expressions on they faces before trusting a note to him, puling police identifications on Yuki's face.  
  
"Uesugi Eiri? You are arrested for child abuse against Shindoh Shuichi."  
  
TBC  
  
  
A/N: WAAAA I'm so evil *can't help but giggle* I know this part is short but I thought on stopping here since I wanted to give you all a little teasing before revealing the end. About Yuki, Yeah! He's going to jail and Tohma and Sakano too for fraud... but that's on next chapter. 


	3. Part 03

Enjoy the last part of this fic, which will REALLY amaze you. *Sweatdroping* I hope you like, since it's NOT what you all expect *fidgeting*  
  
1 The end of Innocence  
  
By Ran Mouri.  
  
  
  
Part 3.  
  
  
  
Cold…So cold.  
  
Yuki laid on the floor of his cell, he refused to use the bed, it would mean he had given up his brat to that bastard of a brother.  
  
And he would never, EVER do that. If he gave p, he knew, deep in his heart, that Ryosuke would break Shuichi, and that would by like killing him.  
  
No more sunny smiles at morning no more breakfast on Sundays… no more sweet calls of his name or adorable pouts.  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
He could still remember Shuichi's joyful face when he had bought that black tuxedo for him, the young singer had literally melted, stating that if Yuki paid for the suit, he would pay for the fancy dinner to show it off. And that singing laugh he had given him was enough for the blonde novelist to agree...  
  
Those were the happy days.  
  
Days that Yuki wanted back so badly. He now regretted all he had said, all those times he had been so cold to his Koibito, those tortured violet eyes.  
  
Shuichi had known that all he had to say is that Yuki had raped him to get revenge on the cold writer… but he hadn't.  
  
He had even let himself BE RAPED for him.  
  
And what had he done in reward? He had left to America. To find that the cross he had beared so long was only a fluke. And then? He came back to treat Shuichi as badly as before.  
  
What a lame boyfriend he was.  
  
He deserved to be in jail now.  
  
And Shuichi…  
  
Sweet loving Shuichi had looked at him with tear-stained eyes, eyes that begged for forgiveness… He had seen his former lover once before he got locked, he was so pale, and thin! Hiro had to practically support him.  
  
He had seen Tohma and Sakano too as they were locked near his own cell, both disarranged and nervous. He had to admit he had never seen Tohma like that, even when they were at New York, Tohma held his composed and altive self well posed.  
  
Now the blonde businessman hadn't even shaved.  
  
"Uesugi, you have visits." Yuki got up immediately. Shuichi had come to see him! He arranged himself as best as he could since he had been sleeping on the floor and sat on bed, trying to look normal since it would perturb even more his pink-haired love.  
  
But his whole facade of stability fell as he saw that indeed a Shindoh had come to see him, but not the Shindoh he wanted to see.  
  
"Temee..." he hissed at the other man who, incredibly enough, smirked down at him.  
  
"I would like if you called me by my name Uesugi. In case you don't remember it it's Ryosuke." The redhead grinned.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I thought you might want to ask something from me, our first encounter was surely not an appropriated one."  
  
"...."  
  
"You won't talk? That's ok, I can manage quite well on my own, a Shindoh quality I'm sure you know well... after abusing my little brother for a year..."  
  
"…Why?"  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"Why are you doing this. You know Shuichi is happy with me, and his work is his life! You don't even feel eachother like brothers, so why destroy everything he loves!" Yuki cried finally, frustration, anger and despair taking the better of him.  
  
Ryosuke just looked at him for a moment before laughing out loud.  
  
"You are right, I don't feel Shuichi-chan as a brother, but there's something really between brothers that I would LOVE to do with him…" he whispered making sure only Yuki heard him. "You want to know what that is?"  
  
"…" Taking Yuki's silence as an affirmative Ryosuke started walking away, giving one last stare at the blond man before mouthing one single word.  
  
"Incest." And leaving him once more useless and alone.  
  
  
  
***  
  
The next time his cell opened was to get him to his trial; his lawyer had assured him he had a chance if he proved his relationship with Shuichi to be beneficial for the boy. His lawyer didn't notice him flinch at all when he pronounced this.  
  
  
  
He had arrived to see Tohma and Sakano being sentenced to twenty years each for fraud and child exploitation. Yuki idly wondered how had Ryosuke managed to prove those charges.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as his eyes fell on Shuichi, who was currently sitting by Maiko's side on a corner of the room. His eyes were sullen and puffy, surely he had been crying.  
  
Still with his eyes fixed on his lover, Yuki let his trial pass until the witnesses were called. He almost wished Shuichi would look at him.  
  
K, Tatsuha and Maiko told the jury about how much Yuki had helped Shuichi to mature and how happy both were, in short, they told how much they complemented eachother… Yuki had to smile. Even Mika went there to defend their relationship.  
  
"Sakuma Ryuichi." The judge called and Yuki had to breathe a sigh of relief, Ryuichi had always been very fond of Shuichi and obviously he would defend them. Idly he noticed Ryuichi wasn't carrying his trusty Komagoro with him… Why would that be?  
  
"Please proceed." Ryosuke asked. Now Yuki knew what this was worked on, a Lawyer figures.  
  
"Ok… I usually talk very well of people. But I have to say, Yuki Eiri is a monster with Shuichi." All the present in the room gasped including Yuki himself. Shuichi looked desperately at Ryuichi. "This man has repeatedly abused psychologically of Shuichi-kun, making his feel worthless and inferior which at Shuichi's age is a clear abuse to his self-esteem. Shuichi have come to my apartment COUNTLESS times crying because of Yuki throwing him out of his home, on winter AND only on his pijamas, I often asked the reason and he said "Yuki says I annoyed him." That cannot be called other way that abuse your honor."  
  
"From your point of view Sakuma-san." Ryosuke smiled pleased. "How can Shuichi stay a year with such a monster?" Ryuichi narrowed his eyes.  
  
"For what I see, it's obviously sentimental manipulation. Whenever Shuichi can hold on anymore Yuki would hug him or have sex with him, assuring Shuichi's staying with him."  
  
"And do you think that's 'beneficial' as Uesugi-san's lawyer claims?"  
  
"Uesugi Eiri should have been forbidden to have contact with any human been for what I'm concerned, much less an impressionable teenager as sweet and kind as Shuichi-kun is, that man was literally breaking him!" Ryuichi growled, obviously enraged with Yuki, his mature eyes glaring at the blonde mercilessly.  
  
Yuki hid his face in his hands, was he really like that to Shuichi, and was he just a manipulating bastard? He was so shocked he didn't even heard when Ryuichi was dismissed until he heard the next name call…  
  
"Shindoh Shuichi."  
  
Shuichi looked horrified that his brother would use him to dig Yuki's grave, but complied as he had to.  
  
"Shindoh-san." This time it was the judge himself who interrogated him. "Is it true that you often missed your work… because of fits of depression caused by Uesugi-san's attitude towards you?"  
  
"Yuki has always been very good to me!" Shuichi cried. "He has his own problems and all and never has involved me on them because he knows how emotional I get when I hear them, he was cold to me because he wanted to protect me!"  
  
"Answer the question Shindoh-san." The judge stated coldly as if he didn't care what Shuichi had said, the young singer's shoulders slumped in defeat.  
  
"yes." He whispered.  
  
"And is it true that he, supposedly being the person in charge of you… accredited by your older sister Maiko-san. Left you alone, with no signs of his whereabouts, to fix his personal problems and go to New York?"  
  
"Yes…" Shuichi whispered brokenly. Ryosuke smiled triumphal and handed the judge some paper, after a brief reading the judge's eyes widened and he turned sharply to Shuichi.  
  
"Shindoh-san, is it true that you… allowed yourself to be sexually abused, in order to protect Uesugi-san's good name a year ago?" All the present gasped, Yuki's and Shuichi's eyes widened. "Is it true, Shindoh-san?!" The judge growled.  
  
"I... it wasn't like that!!!" Shuichi tried. "Those goons wanted to hurt me anyway and..."  
  
"ANSWER THE QUESTION SHINDOH-SAN!"  
  
"…yes…" Shuichi said finally, tears pouring from his tightly closed eyes.  
  
The judge glared hatefully at Yuki.  
  
"Uesugi Eiri, I don't even have to hear the Jury's decision on this matter. As Sakuma-san said you shouldn't be allowed to have human contact, much less a minor. Therefore I condemn you to 40 years of secluded prison and once you are free you'll be legally restricted to near Shindoh-san again!"  
  
Yuki felt cops taking him by the arms to drag him away, but he was so shocked that he didn't even care… Shuichi… he had lost his Shuichi forever. Because of his own stupid selfishness.  
  
"MATTE!!" Shuichi cried, running to where they were dragging Yuki. "At least… at least let me say good bye to him!!" He begged. Yuki couldn't help but smile, this angel still could look at him with love-filled eyes, even though all those things Yuki had done to him.  
  
The judge had mercy on him, so he nodded.  
  
"Yuki…" Shuichi began, biting his lip nervously. "I…I know… I know you probably hate me now, I mean all this is because of me. But… Yuki, I love you. I will always love you and… I just want to tell you something…" Shuichi wrapped his arms tightly around Yuki's neck, as if to whisper his farewell only to him.  
  
"Yuki…" Shuichi whispered lightly. "Yuki… Happy April's fool." And he let go of Yuki.  
  
It took a moment for the shocked man to register what his little lover had said… but when he did his eyes widened.  
  
"…what?"  
  
In a blink, all the present started to cheer. Judge, Jury, lawyers, Maiko, all the band staff, Tohma… EVEN Mika and Tatsuha. He looked at his sister in search of some explanation. Mika just smiled.  
  
"They are all actors Eiri. We're just pulling a prank on you." Then Yuki's eyes turned to Ryosuke who was laughing his head off. Shuichi just hugged the older man.  
  
"He really is my brother Yuki. Just not as bad, ne Ryo-chan?"  
  
"Hai!" Ryosuke beamed cheerfully. "Shu-chan made me come all the way from America to do this, but it was SO worth it!!" the older Shindoh kept laughing.  
  
"and.… your parents?"  
  
"They went on a second honey-moon last month, you should remember since I told you, but you never listen to me Yuki!"  
  
Then, all the trial, the night on jail. All was a lie? It sure was an expensive one… who could be willing to pay that much just to-..… Tohma of course. The blond keyboardist was smiling at him apologetically.  
  
"Sorry Eiri-san." He chuckled. " But when Shindoh-san purposed this little joke I couldn't resist, the look on your face was just priceless!"  
  
"Come on Yuki!" Shuichi giggled. "Admit it was fun! If I did it on April you would have found out and it would be all spoiled! So it was a good Idea to do it on February! And look! You even got this little twitch in your eye that you only get when you want to kill me and you chase me but we end up making up on the ground anyway.... Yeah! Just like that one and.... EECK!!!" Shuichi chibified himself and ran as fast as he could… still laughing.  
  
"SHUICHI!!! OMAE O KOROSU!!!!" Yuki yelled, chasing the redhead out, he was enraged of course, but deep inside he was happy too. His brat was not a minor and all this nightmare was just a lie. This new, evil-plotter side of his lover kind of turned him on… and now he had the perfect excuse to punish Shuichi… in the most pleasurable way he could think of.  
  
All in all… Shuichi was still and would always be his.  
  
An earlier April's food was not that bad…  
  
Life was good.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Well? What do you think? Review please? This is the first time I do a leading of readers like this... *nervous*  
  
Now!! After you read and might THINK which fic inspired me to write this... I'll reveal the name… it's When the Cat's away, Mice will play. by K.T Kurumi!!  
  
  
  
A/N: This note is totally not my style but since this is the first person that actually FLAMED me with style (if I can say so) I'll answer Eike-san on every point he/she presents.  
  
This is what he/she said:  
  
"Point 1 -- Shuuichi isn't an orphan. The manga does show his mom at least, so..."  
  
Ran's answer: That might be so, but I have NEVER seen a glimpse of the manga, like many other authors I base myself on what I HAVE seen which is the TV series. Which only makes references to Shuichi's sister Maiko.  
  
"Point 2 -- ... HOW can Shuuichi be a minor? For example, he was in the same grade at school as Hiro."  
  
Ran's answer: That's true also, I can't say my fic is AU (which would get me clean of all this accusations) since it's not. If you might at least wait to last chapter (people that have read my earlier fics know I like to do this final twist on all my fics to leave people with their mouth's hanging open) would know WHY they say Shuichi is a minor.  
  
"Shuu does NOT strike me as the amazingly smart type."  
  
Ran's answer: *raising an eyebrow* Well, that's your opinion, I on the other hand think very high of his mental capacity. Since he can manage a stable work AND relationship by himself. I highly doubt Tohma would hire a Stupid singer.  
  
"Point 3 -- if this is a spoof fic, at least try to spell check it and make sure the grammar is correct. You're not really bringing a good point across here."  
  
Ran's answer: My apologies for my grammar mistakes, it's true I make a lot of them, which I'll try to correct as soon as I can (English is not my native language, therefore I'm bound to make mistakes like any normal human been)  
  
"Point 4 -- I don't like it. Why did I read? Because I'm THAT obsessed with Gravi and I love giving good reviews as much as bad ones. ^_^ Have a nice day"  
  
Ran's answer: Very contradicting if you allow me to say so. If you didn't like the fic from the beginning (which I guess made you write such a long review) you shouldn't have kept reading to the SECOND chapter. I have said so before, when I find a fic I don't like I stop reading it and go to one I do like. There are plenty of Gravitation authors on this page who would surely fill your obsession with Gravi better than an author which writes what you don't like.  
  
I respect your right as a reader to criticize my work, but as well I hold the right to answer those critics as I see fit. I usually don't make this kind of things, but I consider this time it's just a case of earlier conclusions. 


End file.
